Game Grumps
Game Grumps is the YouTube channel created by JonTron and Egoraptor, where they play games while doing commentary. Game Grumps is also the name of the main series of videos released on this channel. History The Game Grumps began as a result of an argument between Arin and Jon. They were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with friends and had an intense debate about whether the characters Wolf and Fox were clones or not. When someone complained that the two should stop being so grumpy over the game, Arin suggested he make a podcast called Game Grumps, and the rest is history. Since beginning the channel in mid-July, they have accumulated a huge fan following from Egoraptor fans, JonTron fans, and gamers in general. The Game Grumps play games and commentate on them in the same vein of a "Let's Play" channel, though they insist they aren't a Let's Play channel. Given the fact that the Grumps do not complete most games they begin, this holds true. The Grumps discuss various topics, usually revolving around game they are playing, game design, their channels and social lives. Currently, the channel has over 500,000 subscribers and over 100,000,000 total video views. Games played and episodes Current * Sonic '06 (55 episodes) * Amazing Island (3 episodes) Hiatus / Quit * Zelda: A Link to the Past (7 episodes) * Pokemon Emerald (20 episodes) * Secret of Mana (4 episodes) * Banjo Kazooie (23 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros Wii (9 episodes) * Animal Crossing Wii (3 episodes) * Zombies Ate My Neighbors (7 episodes) * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (4 episodes) * Yoshi's Island (7 episodes) * Legend of the Mystical Ninja (4 episodes) * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (3 episodes) * Shenmue (3 episodes) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (8 episodes) * Super Mario Land 2 (5 episodes) * Demon's Souls (3 episodes) * Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure (3 episodes) * Resident Evil (2 episodes) * Contra III (3 episodes) * Nintendo Land (8 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (3 episodes) * Run Saber (3 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country 2 (12 episodes) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (5 episodes) Completed * Kirby Super Star (19 episodes) * Mega Man 7 (18 episodes) * Goof Troop (12 episodes) * Aladdin (5 episodes) * Joe & Mac (4 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country (12 episodes) * Wild Guns (5 episodes) * Metal Slug X (5 episodes) One-offs * Battletoads * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games * Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive * Super Mario Land * Winter Olympics * Doom Troopers * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Blues Brothers * Psycho Dream * The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * The Jungle Book * Inspector Gadget * New Super Mario Bros U * Spice World * Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Dead Space 3 Game Grumps VS Game Grumps Animated Special Episodes * Funny Mii Thing Announcements * Welcome to Game Grumps! * New JonTron Video!! - Kings Quest V! (removed) * 7 Asses Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! * Tenouttaten Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! Unreleased episodes * Conker's Bad Fur Day: The Game Grumps tried playing Conker's Bad Fur Day, but the episodes were not released because both Jon and Arin were grumpy and not making jokes. This was confirmed in Mountain out of a Molehill and by Arin at his Shadocon 2012 panel. When the series was mentioned in the Banjo-Kazooie playthrough, the Grumps also said that the game has a slow start and is dialogue heavy (similarly to Secret of Mana), and not much discussion was made. When it was mentioned at the his Shadocon 2012 panel, Arin also mentioned that the series was depressing, due to Jon having an incredibly sour experience (as Jon, who considers the game in high regard, understood Arin's opinion of it). Arin also referred to it as the worst experience they ever did for the show. * Demon's Crest: While Arin enjoys the game, Jon formed a different opinion of the game while recording, and the episodes were not released due to a lack of jokes, as revealed by Arin at his panel at Shadocon 2012. The episodes where mentioned in the Yoshi's Island series, and the reason given for the episodes not being released in the episode is due to Arin not thinking the comedic material was of good quality for his standards, with Jon thinking that the jokes were good. * Sonic Adventure 2: Following the slew of fan-hate towards Arin after he downtalked the Sonic Adventure series, he revealed in a tweet that he and Jon at some point played and recorded some Sonic Adventure 2 videos, but neither of them really liked the game. * Dino City: At MAGFest 11, the Grumps said they have played Dino City, a game Jon had reviewed, but their commentary consisted of them referencing Jon's video. * There are also playthroughs of games that unaired for various reasons, but were replayed. The Game Grumps had done many recordings of games prior to their first episodes, including at least one of Zelda: A Link to the Past, and possibly Mega Man 7. They had to replay Mario Party 4 after accidentally not recording the game footage; only the commentary. They lost some footage partway into Sonic '06 and had to restart their playthrough. The first playthrough of Nickelodeon Guts was lost due to the capture failing. The Grumps lost the audio for 9 episodes of Game Grumps due to Arin's computer being near death, and had record other episodes to make up for the lost footage, such as Wheel of Fortune. Category:Series